Iris West
For her Earth Two doppelganger, see Iris West (Earth Two). Iris Ann West (June 24, 1989-26th November 2016) was a criminal hacker from Central City. She was the daughter of CCPD detective Joe West and the late Francine West and the older sister of Wally West. After she went into hiding, she became a cyber criminal Central City nicknamed, "Eye in The Sky". She was hired by Felicity Smoak to distract Green Arrow and his team. However, she was caught and put into Iron Heights. Since she failed her mission, Felicity later killed her. Biography Early Life Iris was born on June 24, 1989 to Joe and Francine West in Central City. When Iris was very young her mother nearly overdosed on drugs while Joe was at work. Francine had also left the oven on and subsequently ended up unresponsive on the couch, causing Iris to call the police. Before Joe and his partner were able to arrive on the scene, the stove caught fire and Iris was almost killed; as she was standing in front of the flames when Joe and his partner finally reached her, but the pair managed to get Iris, her young brother, Wally and their mother to safety. However, Francine later died in the hospital. Life of Crime When Iris went to college she got involved with a rebel hacker group. Joe somehow found out about this and tried to make Iris cut all ties with the group but she promptly refused, Joe ended up slapping her. He tried to apologise but Iris picked up a gun on her desk and shot him in the shoulder, Iris grabbed her things and left Joe to die, however, he did survive. Iris then disappears for over 3 years, but a new cyber criminal nicknamed, Eye in The Sky, began to cause havoc all over Central City. Iris was Eye in The Sky all along and she was never caught, always switching between hideouts so the police could never find her. Felicity Smoak While plotting her next move, Iris got an e-mail from Felicity Smoak, she asked Iris to distract Green Arrow and his team and she will pay her $1,000,000 in order to flee the country. Iris, desperate to escape, quickly accepted and began plotting her plan. When Team Arrow got to Felicity's now abandoned hideout, Iris already had cameras and traps installed to watch them, she locked the whole place down and managed to split the team up. She had her eye on Killer Frost and Vibe, who were locked in a slowly flooding room that was covered in steel. Iris watch on with a smile until she was shot in the shoulder and fell down in pain. When she looked up she saw her father, Joe West, the both began to fight and Iris punched and kicked Joe in the face, laughing at how old and fat he had gotten. Joe got up and punched Iris in the stomach, then the face, and then threw her into her monitors. While the two fought, Green Arrow, Spartan and Speedy managed to get Killer Frost and Vibe out of the trap and went to apprehend Iris. When they got there, Iris was already down but had a bullet wound in her stomach. Iris was patched up but put into Iron Heights and sentenced to 20 years. Death When Iris was being put into her cell the whole prison blacked out but Iris' cell lit up with electricity and she made the mistake of putting her hand on the bars, slowly electrocuting and killing her. It is later revealed that Felicity was the one behind Iris' death. Personality Iris was an intelligent, evil, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who was highly confident in her computer skills. She always looked for trouble and loved to cause mischief, she was also one to back away from danger, particularly when she didn't make an important client happy. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of distracting Team Arrow for Felicity Smoak, does not succeed and tries to tell the law enforcement that she needs protection at all times. Abilities * Genius-level intellect: Iris was regarded as a child prodigy, as at age 7, she was engineering computers. * Hand-to-hand combatant: When Iris' lair was discovered she fought her father and showed a moderate skill in unarmed combat. * Computer specialist/Master computer hacker: Iris, from a young age, was always amazing with computers * Network: As a major criminal is Central City, Iris had many connections as proven when she was able to obtain security cameras and traps from the black market. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters